Second Season Episode 24: Hitagi End, Part 4
Synopsis Deishuu Kaiki returns to his locked hotel room when he finds a note telling him to "stay out of it". As he takes a shower, he begins to wonder about who his current enemy is (who is capable to barging into a locked hotel room), although he insists that his only enemy at the moment is the god Nadeko Sengoku. After the shower, Deishuu contacts Hitagi and he asks her if there were people who attempted to interfere with their deal, after which Deishuu retells his conversation with Ononoki and Izuko Gaen's message for him. Deishuu soon learns from Hitagi that although she hasn't met Izuko personally, she knows from Koyomi and Tsubasa that it was Izuko's talisman that was responsible for Nadeko's transformation into a god, and Hitagi points out that Izuko took no effort to keep Koyomi away from the case. Izuko's actions towards him, Tsubasa and Koyomi in different circumstances made Deishuu to suspect that Izuko fears about the possibility that he would fail to deceive Nadeko, but only because of the ensuing rampage that would follow. Still, he does not understand why a second warning is needed. Hitagi, however, suspects that the one who issued him a warning in his hotel room might not be related to Nadeko's case and might be one of his direct victims. She wanted to do her part in the case by helping determine this unknown character, but Deishuu refuses, mainly because he already disposed of the note and he wanted to deal with what might be a direct hindrance to the job (although he commends Hitagi for not being complacent towards him). Soon, Hitagi wonders about Deishuu's plan to make the 100 visits to Kita-Shirahebi Shrine as he promised to Nadeko. Deishuu only makes sure to visit her for 30 days, which will still cost a tenth of what he received from Izuko, and asks if Hitagi is jealous of his religious visits, causing her to drop the line immediately. Deishuu quickly apologizes, and Hitagi clarifies that she is cautious because she sees Nadeko as charming, and it's something Hitagi only believes because she hasn't met her personally. After that conversation, Deishuu scribbles his additional plans before ending the day. On January 4, after buying thread to keep Nadeko from using her white snakes in cat's cradle, Deishuu plans to bring something else aside from his usual 10,000 yen donation to Nadeko. Ignoring that Nadeko was once a middle school girl, Deishuu chooses to buy bottles of sake for her. Afterwards, he heads to Kita-Shirahebi Shrine and, to the shock of the god Nadeko, offers 20,000 yen for his visit. Deishuu descends as soon as he makes his usual cat's cradle lessons with Nadeko. There, at the entrance of the temple, Tsubasa Hanekawa greets him and introduces herself. Despite his own impressions about Tsubasa, he opens a conversation with her. Here, Tsubasa reveals that she did go overseas, but went home sooner than either Koyomi or Hitagi knows; she did it not only because she believes that Meme Oshino is still in Japan, but also to give herself some space, especially from people like Izuko Gaen. For now, her flights away from Japan is to trick Izuko, even if the trick doesn't last long, as well as to motivate Hitagi to make decisions on her own, which ultimately led to her request to Deishuu. Tsubasa is glad that, despite some inaccuracies, her plan worked in the end. Tsubasa decides to continue their talk in a room she rented for herself. Here, she voices out her willingness for Koyomi and Hitagi to be saved, regardless of who does the deed. She also sees it unnecessary to ask about Deishuu's reasons to accept the job... Tsubasa does not know everything, only what she knows, after all. Characters By order of appearance * Deishuu Kaiki * Hitagi Senjougahara * Tsubasa Hanekawa Locations * Kita-Shirahebi Shrine Music Trivia * Quotes * Hitagi: "Gaen couldn't possibly tell Araragi back off. It'd basically be like telling him to roll over and die. That's just absurd. Even a pre-schooler knows that." Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Monogatari Series Second Season Episodes